


I'm Gonna Love You Through It

by DebsterClintashaLove



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cancer, Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsterClintashaLove/pseuds/DebsterClintashaLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer and Michael find out about his cancer, and Jennifer's worries just begin..</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Love You Through It

I'm sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, tapping my foot anxiously against the floor, and playing with my hands nervously. He was admitted to the emergency room right when we arrived. One minute, Michael's fine, my head on his chest, his arm around my waist in the night. The next, he's sweating up an ocean, his skin hotter than the sun, then, he was unable to breath. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life. I didn't let him see me so upset and worried since it may not have been anything serious. I didn't want him to worry about something that shouldn't be, but, hell, it was hard to not break down.  
"Goddamn it." I whispered to myself, "What is taking so long?... There's something wrong." I got up and started rushing toward the room he's in. I burst through the doors, only to find Michael sitting, okay. I took in a deep breath and sighed, relieved.   
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, I just got worried." I explained apologetically, and Michael looked at me forgivably.   
"It's fine, baby. I'll be out soon." I began to make my way out until I heard the doctor begin speaking to Michael, and I slowed my pace.  
"I'm sorry to say this, but according to your symptoms and test results, sir,..you have Hodgkin's Lymphoma. It's...a serious form of cancer." I stood there, feeling the tears bottle up in my eyes until I burst. I couldn't breath. I couldn't move, my body felt stiff.   
"What?" I let out a little louder than intended. They both turned and stared at me.   
"Michael, I," I whispered, then ran out the room crying.   
"I'm sorry, could you please give me a mom-" Michael ran out after me, before he could even finish his sentence.  
"Jen!" he yelled after me. I kept running, running till I was out of that hell hole, and I felt the rain hit against my skin. He kept running, keeping close behind me, until I broke down on my knees sobbing, rain pouring down even harder now. He came and kneeled down next to me, his hand stroking my back, leaning his head down next to mine, whispering in my ear.  
"Shhh, baby, it's fine. I'm alright." I looked up swiftly at him, now angry, but still sobbing.  
"Don't pull that 'its fine, I'm fine' shit on me! You've g-" his lips crushed against mine, leaving me breathless. I pulled his head in, releasing his lips and pressing my forehead against his. He wound his arm around my waist, crushing me up against his body, and began to stroke my cheek.   
"Don't. Don't cry, don't be upset. I need you stay with me. I need you to stick with me. I know you're scared and I am too, but I need you to stick with me through it... I can't go on without you." he whispered softly. I moved my hand to stroke his cheek, closing my eyes and sighing with pleasure, knowing I was lucky to have him with me still, because it may not be like this much longer. I regret not having been with him longer, not having been as close. I took in a deep breath, the tears still running down my face, before I could finally speak, then I looked back into his eyes.  
"I don't want to lose you.." I was struggling with the words, crying in between each syllable. He squeezed my hands, reassuringly, holding them in his, "I'll be here for you. I won't let you go." I could tell he was in tears now and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close to me.   
"Thank you." he whispered into my ear. We both finally got up, drenched in rain and tears, and made our way back into the hospital. I sat in the room with him now, his fingers laced through mine, listening to the doctor about the treatment. I couldn't help but continuing crying at moments, even though we learned it was curable. I had to step out at a point cause I couldn't take it. What if the treatment didn't work? What if there was more to this cancer than they knew? What if we caught it too late an the doctors didn't know it? What if Michael's gone tomorrow? Today? Right now? I kept sobbing uncontrollably. There was no control what so ever left in me. I can't lose him, he's the best thing that's ever happened to me. He's the best thing I've ever had. I need him, because I love him. He walked out of the ER, probably noticing my red, puffy eyes. He began walking faster toward me, throwing his arms around me. I wound mine tightly around his back, burying my face into his neck.   
"Let's go home." he whispered softly into my ear. I pulled away, smiling lightly, keeping an arm around his waist as we walked and his arm wrapped around me. It was a dead silent car ride home, as neither of us knew what to say, what to do. This was all new, what we found, was life changing. Once we arrived home, we both got out of the car simultaneously and began making our way into our house. Once we were in, I walked straight up to our room, Michael following close behind. I dropped my purse and keys on the small chair we had as Michael shut the  door behind him. It was 9:30 at night, another day wasted. Another day I've possibly lost with him. He began walking over to me, coming to a stop, inches away from my face. I looked up at him, putting both of my hands on each side of his waist. I lifted his shirt over his head, and he threw his arms up, willingly, allowing me to get it off easier. I threw it to the side, and he pulled my hips against him, yanking my shirt off over my head. I wound my arms around his neck, holding him prisoner, not willing to let go. I pressed my face into his neck as he wrapped his arms tightly around my bare back, having that same desire to never let go. I let my tears run onto his neck. He turned himself and pulled me down onto the bed with him. I laid on top of him, his arms still around me, looking up at him, as I stroked his cheek. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. He released my lips slowly, lips still touching.   
"I just want to stay like this with you. I don't want to lose any more time with you." I whispered against his lips. He wiped at my wet, puffy, red eyes and kissed my forehead.   
"That's all I want, but...we can't live in fear. We still have to go on with our lives, even when bad things happen." he replied softly back. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck, pulling myself closer to him. He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist in response.  
"I need to see you everyday, I can't go a day without you. My time with you is too valuable to waste, giv-"  
"I'm fine, Jen."   
"How do you know?!" I yelled sadly. "How do you know the doctors are right? How do you the fucking treatment will work? HOW?!" He stared at me, fear in his eyes, stroking my cheek slowly.   
"I...I don't. I just.. We just have to believe that they're right." he whispered in reply. I felt tears bottle in my eyes again.   
"Shh, shhh, baby, please don't cry anymore! It's really hurting me more than you know.." I held them in, not letting one fall. I pulled the blanket over us, still laying, flush against his body, then wrapped my arm back into place, around his neck, my head on his chest. Keeping his arms around at the small of my back, he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.   
"I love you." I said softly, as I drifted off to sleep.   
"I love you, too. I'll never let you fall, Jen." That's the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep, still in his arms, trying to escape all the trouble that was coming our way. All the bad things aiming directly at us, but we'd make it through.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love!


End file.
